d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Oakland
Oakland is a major West Coast port city in the U.S. state of California. Oakland is the third largest city in the San Francisco Bay Area, the eighth-largest city in California, and the 45th-largest city in the U.S., with a population of 413,775 as of 2014. It serves as a trade center for the San Francisco Bay Area; its Port of Oakland is the busiest port for San Francisco Bay, all of Northern California, and fifth busiest in the United States. Incorporated in 1852, Oakland is the county seat of Alameda County. It is also the principal city of the Bay Area Region known as the East Bay. The city is situated directly across the bay, six miles east of San Francisco. Oakland's territory covers what was once a mosaic of California coastal terrace prairie, oak woodland, and north coastal scrub. Its land served as a rich resource when its hillside oak and redwood timber were logged to build San Francisco, and Oakland's fertile flatland soils helped it become a prolific agricultural region. In the late 1860s, Oakland was selected as the western terminal of the Transcontinental Railroad. Following the 1906 San Francisco earthquake, many San Franciscans relocated to Oakland, enlarging the city's population, increasing its housing stock and improving its infrastructure. It continued to grow in the 20th century with its busy port, shipyards, and a thriving automobile manufacturing industry. , Sabrina McGinnis, Brody Rasmussen, Rachel Halversen, Ali Spencer, and Travis Neal at Mormal, "Wintertime 2012/2013".]] Oakland is a prominent city in Danville 2nd Ward Young Men. Several episodes either show shots driving through Oakland, or take place somewhere in Oakland. Oakland is first seen in "Sausalito 2009", when Dallin Earl, Jaren Garff, Travis Neal, and Rick Patterson try to hold their breath through the Caldecott Tunnel. Several episodes show the Oakland Temple, in the Lincoln Highlands neighborhood of Oakland. In "Christmas 2010", Dallin Earl and Travis Neal notices a lady a take an ad off the wall in a BART train in Oakland. In "Point Reyes 2011", there is a shot taken on the freeway in Oakland on the way to Point Reyes National Seashore. in Joaquin Miller Park, "Youth Conference 2013".]]In "Wintertime 2012/2013", the Mormal (Mormon Formal) is held at the Interstake Center on Temple Hill in Oakland, and some of the Young Men go to it. In "St. Anthony June 2013", Kalani Quereto, Kyle Worley, Bruce Wright, and Travis Neal drive through Oakland and debate about who's better between Tom Cruise and Tom Hanks on their way home from San Francisco. In "Youth Conference 2013", the Young Men are taken to various places with other youth. They're first taken to Joaquin Miller Park in Oakland. They hike through the redwoods to an overlook with a fantastic view of the city. They then hike down to the street and walk down to the Oakland Temple. Brody Rasmussen scales the wall of the staircase up to the Temple terrace. They walk around the terrace and find the cornerstone of the Temple. , "Youth Conference 2013".]]They then walk down the street to Head-Royce School. Jeremy Glenn tries to slide down the railing of the stairs, but ends up barely scooting along. They eat lunch at the school, and Brody throws a grape at Jeremy. The grape hits Jeremy's cup of water and knocks it over, spilling all over Jeremy's pants. Brody runs away, but Jeremy seeks revenge by chasing him down and pelting him with grapes. Their quarrel ends with Brody hugging Jeremy. ".]] They then all go over to the school field and play various field games. Travis finds a drinking fountain that shoots water a couple feet into the air. He sprays Dallin Earl and Ashlyn Bruschke with it. Brody, Jeremy, Keola Quereto, Nick Laney, and Josh Laney all mess around with a giant ball on the field. They have Jeremy hold the ball, and they run to him and try to bounce off it. Brody and Jaren Garff run at each other with the ball.They accidentally break the seam of the outer fabric layer. Brody and Jeremy then play some sort of tag/dodgeball game where they try to tag each other by throwing a ball at each other. They then team up and peg Jaren with balls. In "High Adventure 2014", some shots of the Oakland skyline and the Caldecott Tunnel are shown on the drive home. In the D2WYM Snippets episode, "Going Home", Travis Neal flies into Oakland International Airport. Featured In * Sausalito 2009 * Temple Baptisms November 2009 * April/May Weekend 2010 * Christmas 2010 * Point Reyes 2011 * Wintertime 2012/2013 * St. Anthony June 2013 * Youth Conference 2013 * High Adventure 2014 * Going Home *Titles in bold are ''D2WYM Snippets ''episodes, put in chronological order. Key Places * Caldecott Tunnel * Chabot Regional Park * Head-Royce School * Joaquin Miller Park * Oakland International Airport * The Oakland Temple Category:California Cities